Illusion
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur ces jours heureux. Elle ne devait pas oublier. Elle ne savait pas l'accepter.


**Titre** : Illusion  
**Auteur** : Hippo-kun  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki, à qui je fais confiance pour passer mes sentiments au mixeur une fois par mois.

Petit one-shot sans prétention aucune, mais merci d'avance à ceux qui liront, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont vos amies !

* * *

Sharon porta délicatement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux. Depuis toute jeune, elle appréciait ce doux liquide, il avait le don d'apaiser son esprit. Durant combien d'après-midi en avait-elle goûté tous les arômes ?  
En compagnie de Reim et de...cette personne.

- Ce Darjeeling est-il à ton goût, Sharon ?

La jeune duchesse rouvrit les yeux, leva légèrement la tête, et répondit au sourire qui lui était adressé. Assis en face d'elle, à une petite table ronde, Xerx lui souriait. Ce n'était pas ce sourire facétieux et ironique, qu'il avait toujours réservé à Gilbert, à Oz ou à Alice.

_C'était ce sourire affectueux, fraternel, qu'elle aimait tant voir sur son visage maigre et pâle.  
_

- C'est parfait, répondit-elle simplement, en reposant sa tasse. Tout est si calme, j'ai peine à y croire...  
- C'est bien vrai...

Sharon regarda son « grand frère ». Sans toucher à sa tasse de thé, il restait là, les bras croisés, ses yeux aveugles portés dans le vide, affichant toujours son léger sourire. Sharon but une gorgée de son thé, et soupira :

- Tout est terminé à présent...Les batailles, ces histoires abracadabrantes...C'est comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé, malgré tout ceux que nous avons perdus.

Pandora avait été anéanti durant la bataille finale contre les Baskervilles et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, la position actuelle des Quatre grands Duchés était devenue trop incertaine pour en permettre le bon fonctionnement.

- Sharon, n'oublie jamais ceux qui ont disparu, murmura Break en tendant la main vers le visage éternellement enfantin de son amie, caressant sa joue tiède.  
- Je n'oublierais jamais, ne t'en fais pas ! Grand-mère a lutté jusqu'à la fin pour que je puisse être heureuse...Tout le monde a fait de son mieux pour protéger ce à quoi il tenait !  
- C'est l'attitude qu'il faut avoir ! Maintenant que tu vas succéder à Lady Sheryl, je vois très clairement que tu feras une formidable Duchesse ! S'exclama le jeune homme en la pointant du doigt, souriant. Tout le monde serait si fier de toi...

Elle serra les dents. Toutes les précieuses personnes dont elle avait vu les corps inanimés, à l'issue de la bataille, lui revenaient en mémoire.  
Toutes ces précieuses personnes qu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger...

- Sharon, ça ne va pas ?  
- Je suis vraiment contente d'être avoir toi, grand frère, chuchota t-elle, la voix tremblante. Vraiment contente...

Tendant nerveusement la main pour se resservir, elle fit un geste un peu trop brusque, renversant malencontreusement la théière, dont le contenu se rependit sur Break, qui s'écarta brusquement, mais sans laisser échapper le moindre cri de surprise, ni de douleur.

_Ce visage sérieux et impassible qu'il avait toujours affiché lors d'un combat ou d'une situation délicate.  
_

- Excuse-moi Xerx ! S'écria t-elle finalement en se levant, relevant péniblement les pans de sa robe. Tu es blessé ?!

Son regard se posa sur les mains de l'albinos. Aucune tâche de brûlure n'était visible dessus, elles ne semblaient pas rougies, ni même mouillées, par le thé brûlant. Le contractant rentra vivement ses mains dans ses longues manches, avant de s'exclamer :

- Hé bien, hé bien milady, regardez-moi ce travail...Tout ce bon Darjeeling gâché !  
- Tu n'en as pas bu une goutte, Break, ne viens pas me parler de gâchis !

_Ce simple lien entre maîtresse et serviteur, ces marques de respect qu'ils avaient pris garde à maintenir face aux autres..._  
Tout ça, elle ne le laisserait à personne.  
Personne n'arracherait ces souvenirs de sa mémoire.  
Personne n'emmènera Xerx.

- Miss Sharon ?

Elle se retourna vers la porte de la salle, venant de s'ouvrir à la volée. C'était Reim, affichant un air affolé. Son visage était aujourd'hui marqué par quelques cicatrices disgracieuses sur ses joues et ses tempes, souvenirs de la petite Lily. Autrefois, si quelqu'un avait dit à Sharon que Reim porterait un jour des traces d'un quelconque combat, elle aurait bien ri.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bien ?  
- Ce n'est rien ! J'ai juste renversé un peu de thé, mais Xerx n'est pas blessé !

Reim plissa les yeux, circonspect. Le voyant ainsi, Sharon lui tendit la théière, et sourit.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais aller refaire du thé s'il-te plaît ? Du Earl Grey, si tu en trouves, c'est son préféré !

Elle désigna le siège où se trouvait Break. L'air blasé de Reim ne quittait pas son visage, ce qui lui fit rapidement perdre son sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas, Reim ? On pourra en boire tous les trois, comme avant ! Tu te souviens comme c'était bien ?  
- Je vais vous en préparer, Lady Sharon, je reviens dans un instant, finit par soupirer l'homme aux cheveux bruns, tournant lentement les talons alors que Sharon laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire avant de se rasseoir.  
- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait le faire, Xerx ! Reim est tellement gentil, et c'est ton ami ! Tu le sais très bien, ne joue pas les durs !

Reim se retourna une dernière fois, et dévisagea la jeune Rainsworth, qui ne le calcula pas, trop occupée à parler toute seule, face à un siège parfaitement vide d'où dégoulinaient à intervalles réguliers quelques gouttes de thé.

Il lâcha un soupir, et quitta ensuite la chambre de Sharon. Cette chambre qu'elle ne quittait pas depuis la fin de la bataille.  
Elle ne voulait pas faire face à tout ce qui l'attendait dehors. Tout ce qui ne serait jamais comme avant...

- Elle t'aimait à ce point, Xerx...Toi aussi tu as lutté jusqu'au bout pour protéger ce à quoi tu tenais.


End file.
